Elsword : Love is undefined
by ImUnhinged
Summary: Elsword has changed for Aisha, the once hot-headed and stubborn Elsword had turn into a bit of an almost matured young man in high school. With Aisha, still in pain because of their past. A delinquent named Raven met a nerd named Eve? Will Raven fall for Eve? Will Eve ever find out what love is? Will Elsword fix what has been torn? Shipping... Elsword X Aisha, Raven X Eve
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ALL YOU! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFICTION HERE AND THIS GANG CALLED ELGANG REALLY GOT ME! ADDICTED OF THEM FOR WEEKS AND I ALREADY WANTED TO MAKE A STORY FOR THEM. AND OF COURSE… THERE'S THOSE SHIPS THEY TALK ABOUT :3 AND YES I HAVE A SHIP FOR THE ELGANG! I REPEAT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME! :3 ANYWAY HERE ARE THE SHIPS!**

 **Elsword (Rune Slayer – 16 years old) X Aisha (Elemental Master – 15 years old)**

 **Raven (Reckless Fist – 16 years old) X Eve (Code Nemesis – 15 years old)**

 **REVIEWS WILL BE REALLY APPRECIATED! I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! ONTO THE FIRST CHAP!**

Chapter 1 – Red Head

The morning came to a new beginning for the awoken red haired boy as he engulfed himself in the bed sheets. He disappointedly remembered that today was a day of school…. _School again, a perfect way to kill a time of rest._ He thought to himself. It was now his 2nd year of high school at Bethma Academy, and he has got to say that he's pretty lucky that he's been picked to learn there.

He wasn't the best but at least ranked in the top ten on the entrance exams. After that a long summer vacation, and then it's back to school. He groaned and tucked himself inside the red colored blankets, forming himself into a ball and forced his eyes to closed, a yawn was heard throughout the room. _If Elesis didn't train me for the entrance exams I would've been a goner._

Today was his first day at Bethma and with that well said, he has no energy to swing himself up from his slumber and change into his uniform. He was disappointed yet grateful at the same time. One, school's back obviously. And two, her sister helping him out but with the exams done and accomplished, he frowned and slept on his bed the entire day after finishing the exam with a critical blow.

He again went back to sleep.

(0-0)

In the dream he was in, Elsword witnessed a worthy opponent on a large and long bridge attacking him with everything the enemy got. The enemy was a dark haired man. His left hand was the most disturbing and frightening thing Elsword had ever perceived. In the right hand was a blade that he needed to take sight of at all times.

Even if his armor can deal with a lot of heavy blows he should take precaution at his presence. Elsword was too focused that he forgot that this was all a dream that he fantasized, but could not even remember that he wished for it.

"Take this! Sonic Blade!" Elsword yelled out, unleashing his power. A circular flame appeared by swinging his sword with great force , pulling the dark haired man into his skill then simultaneously killing him in the process. Elsword shook out of his battle stance and examined his surroundings carefully.

"Hmm…. Well that was quick….. Too quick." He added the last part. The ground below him began to move, as if an earthquake was happening. And at a moment's notice, the sky above him trembled and ripped apart, in a fissure. The trees flew away, the houses got sucked in the fissure and with him too.

"Ah!#$#$!" He screamed out, embarrassed at what he had done. But it was all just a dream after his head experienced pain, like another head crashing onto his head.

(0-0)

"OWWW!" He yelled again, holding his forehead, while making hissing noises. He sat on the bed and scratched his forehead. And a terrifying figure appeared on the center of his room, glaring at him feeling rather feeling dissatisfied and frustrated at his actions. Angered, he jumped out of his bed and looked straight into his sister's eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Again he received another headbutt from her sweet….. and fearsome Elesis. He knelt down and made a puppy face. _I'll just do this to get out of what I-…. Wait what did I even do anyway?_ Elsword thought for a while, but came to no answer and instead resulted in doing the puppy face, hoping that his sister will forgive him for who knows what.

"You've been saying some weird stuff like 'SONIC SLASH! TAKE THAT!' or whatever!" She said back at him. _Was that all she wanted to say then I guess I better go back to-!_

In about a few seconds, his foot stopped going in close proximity on the bed and finally comprehended on the situation and to why Elesis did a double headbutt to him.

"You realize what time it is right?" Her eyebrows went down closer to her eyes and she folded her arms simply stating that she is utterly disappointed.

"# $# $! I'm late!" He said, running off to the bathroom because Mother Nature was calling him. Wasting seven damn good minutes on the shower and three minutes of changing into his uniform and carrying his Elsport bag on his back, he went full speed to the living room and snatched the peanut butter sandwich resting on the table. Elsword didn't hesitate taking it, probably because his mind is invaded with a lot of thoughts about the first day of school. As much as he didn't want to go, he didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day. Lastly, a slam to the door, no anger just quickness. Although the glass in front of the door cracked a little.

"Jeez, that idiot…" She muttered, staring at the crack and let out a heavy sigh.

"And he took my peanut butter sandwich." She mumbled under her breath, going to the kitchen to make her morning breakfast better than a simple piece of bread.

(0-0)

Elsword dashed like a desperate ninja on the sidewalk gobbling on his sandwich, the first day was no biggie so the weight of his bag was as light as a feather. _Why didn't I just go early? Stupid me._

He checked his wrist watch, but next he dumbly punched his head lightly due to not having one instead a wristband. But he had a phone so he took it out of his pocket and checked the time, wishing that he'd still be early, no matter what time it was.

"7:24? Well school is just around the corner so there's no problem to f-" The next thing he knew. Elsword bumped into someone, clearly it was someone that didn't go far than his height since he felt a head hit his chest. His phone fortunately, landed safely on his stomach. He was about to give this person a piece of his mind and….. _original words_ …

But he froze like a glacier in the North Pole, he knew who this person was. That small and petite body, that bat shaped necklace around her neck, her hair that has purple twin tails hanging down. Yes this was none other than.

"E-ELSWORD!"

"A-Aisha?!"

They both stuttered in unison and felt all the students who passed by them have strange looks. Elsword had not seen Aisha since junior high school and he's got to admit. _She's beautiful…_

Aisha stared at his face for like seconds before finally lending him her hand. Elsword made a straight face and grabbed her hand, forcing to pull himself up. Afterwards, they went side by side, knowing that school is almost there.

"So… What brings you here?" Aisha said, finally starting a conversation.

"You should know that. I'm a student as you can clearly see my uniform." He pointed to his black blazer that had long sleeves. He started talking some more.

"Oh dang, I wish they made the sleeves more revealing."

"How did you even enroll here? Last time I checked, this school is for the smarts only." She said confidently.

"Huh? Hmm…. Lucky I guess…." Elsword smiled almost like an angel that descended from the heavens to the surface of the Earth. Aisha noticed that his smile hasn't changed and it turned into more of a cheeky and yet stupid smile, which made her cheeks red like a tomato. She walked faster. _Damn, he's hot! WAIT WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING!? THIS IS ELSWORD, THE GUY WHO YOU BASICALLY HATE SINCE CHILDHOOD! BUT HOW DID HE EVEN CHANGE INTO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!_

"You're such an idiot…" She whispered to herself.

"Wait what did I even do?" Elsword snapped back to his stupid self and changed his face into a worried face. Which made Aisha stare back and continuously have her cheeks the color the blood, one more look and she'd have a heart attack. _KYAAAAAAAAAA?!~_

"Don't walk beside me!" She yelled, causing the students to get scared.

"Aisha! What the hell did I even do to you?!" He yelled back, believing that Aisha still hasn't changed. She still hated her since childhood. _Well, the way she is now. I think she's not that angry. And besides, I think I deserve this small wrath from Elrios, considering the things I did to her back at the kid days. She doesn't know but I changed just for her._

Aisha thought of nothing to say now and gave up, knowing that Elsword's speed is unmatched with hers, but in her mind. There's a lot of things in store for her to say to her childhood friend. But nothing came out and shyness took over. Elsword's arms moved to the back of his head, his two palms holding each other tightly while talking a nice walk with Aisha. Both didn't have the slightest clue to talk about but one thing was in their heads.

 _I don't know what to say!_

 _I don't know what to say!_

The school which is known as Bethma Academy has been lasting for more than many years now. Still standing, still rising, and still proud.

The black decorative gates with vines entangled on the top until the very bottom. And all the students could do were marvel at this wonderful sight. It wasn't ordinary vines but….. like a magical one so to speak.

"I haven't even been inside and I see something beautiful already." Aisha said sweetly, still with Elsword by her side.

 _But you're way more beautiful Aisha._ He wished he could have said that in front of her, but how could he? All he could do was just copy what Aisha was doing, looking at the green vines.

The gates opened and all students were to proceed inside immediately.

 _If I knew the gates would open at 7:30 I wouldn't even need to dash anymore…._

The students including, Elsword and Aisha walked together to reach the school doors but some had to admire the amazing scenery behind Bethma Academy, some wanted to take the silliest pictures as memories, some went inside for silence, and some wanted to smell the fresh air.

"Well, see you Elsword." She waved normally and headed off for the school doors.

"Yeah see ya." He responded.

Aisha went inside the school ground, catching her sight of the bulletin board right next to her right. She walked slowly, carrying books on her arms, and searched for her classroom.

"Let's see here….." Her other arm touched all of the papers that were glued on the board but she couldn't find her name. _I've been here since first year where am I?!_

"Hmmm." She began to pout, a focused face she had. I can only imagine.

She was too focused. Until a color reminded her the day of Christmas, the color of a snowflake. She tilted her head to the other side to catch her eyes on a girl with golden eyes, silver hair that reaches her waist and two phones on each of her hands. They went into eye contact and simply greeted to one another after a long time of a staring contest.

"Greetings, I'm Eve."

"Nice to meet you I'm Aisha!" She waved with pure happiness.

"What brings you here near the school doors?" She said, with no emotion whatsoever.

"There's a bulletin board here which has all the names of the students and our assigned classroom." Aisha replied.

"Hmmm. Mind if I take a look?" She asked. _What is this girl's problem? She's an enrollee I think. Of course anyone would stare at that but I guess no, since they're all outside sight-seeing._

"You're in Class 1-A. The classroom upstairs, 2nd Floor, reaching the 2nd floor, go to the right and then take a quick stop and turn your head to the right again." She said, almost specifically.

"Whoa, what are you, my mom? Haha thanks anyway." Aisha smiled at this girl's unique personality. _She's like a robot who can answer everything…_

"It's a pleasure to be of help. If you'll excuse me I'll go to Class 1-A as well." Eve straightforwardly said.

The unique emotionless princess walked elegantly to the flight of stairs, awaiting her feet with white shoes. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder so the princess could not do anything but look back at her, only to see a tired Aisha ran after the princess.

"W-w-wait….. We're in the same class right?" She tried to catch her breath and panted heavily.

"Oh my! You alright Aisha?" She asked, really being worried over her. Her hands now rested on both of Aisha's shoulders as they were talking on the stairs.

"Yes, it's just whenever I run. I turn into this state." She replied and added more. "And…. You showed emotion right?" She giggled, seeing Eve's face blush a little.

"I-I have no emotions!" She retorted.

"Oh really? What was that stutter I heard?" She giggled some more, only to receive a mad emotionless face.

"Haha! Sorry it was just too funny seeing your reaction."

"What happened to you and your hefty breathing. Sheesh."

"Putting that aside! Eve let's be good friends!" Aisha offered her hand to her as a symbol of a brand new year and a brand new and precious friendship, her heavy breathing was forgotten and whooshed like the wind, like nothing happened at all. And with that, Eve lightly smiled and took her hand, and shook it.

"I'll gladly take up on your offer of friendship and bestow upon you my friendship too." She said in a monotonic voice, but Aisha could tell, Eve was already starting to feel happy about having a companion in school.

"Oh Eve." She giggled again as they were climbing up the stairs to reach the 2nd floor.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Nothing, you're too cogent."

"What's wrong with being logical?"

"Nothing!" She waved her hands saying that 'nothing, nevermind'. Eve didn't mind at all and returned to her mobile phone.

"Oberon and Ophelia must pick me up early this dismissal." She mumbled, tapping all the words on the screen. Aisha was amazed by her tapping skills, _is there a texting champion or something cause Eve will really be a tough competitor!_ Her eyes are like fireworks right now.

(0-0)

Right after Aisha, the purple haired girl left his side. Elsword decided to stare more at the mountains on the background. One small one, and two big pyramids. He smiled, seeing the calm weather, he isn't really the type to appreciate these kind of stuff but once, Elsword changes. _I could have did this in my childhood instead of arguing useless things with Aisha._ A frown he made at the thought of it. How he wished to erase what was badly written in the past.

"I guess, I'll go inside now. I've seen beauty enough for today." Another thought went inside his mind. Processing…Processing….AND BOOM! Aisha popped right in his head. He blushed mad and slapped his cheeks, trying to stop this unbearable feeling he has. I don't get it, I did like her before but now why do I still feel the same way? Nah! No way would I fall in love with someone like her! Yeah I bet it's impossible to even date that cute beautiful- !

Elsword punched himself, stopping his inner thoughts taking over. _Dang, infirmary please help me._ He rested on the green grass and closed his eyes to find the inner peace, these monks have been talking about.

" _I talked like a jerk to her because I wasn't the type to express words so calm and precise. I would always make fun of her because I didn't know what to do and I thought it'd make her smile along with me. Would she smile with me when I do that? No. Whenever I cared for her and protected her from some animal or person, in the end I always insult her and make fun of her, causing her to chase me until my old sis gets in the way to stop our shenanigans. Yep that's the reason why she hates me. And I plan on changing for her."_

" _This is gonna be a very long ride….Long."_

 _ **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, C YO OLL ON THE NEXT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2** **ND** **chapter of this story! Hope you guys enjoy this! And it's really hard to type these words cause I'm always laying down on me bed, which I don't know why I'm even doing it and my dogs are just so annoying yet cute at disturbing me. Meh, I bet you didn't care reading this anyway :3**

 **AND!**

 **Chung (Deadly Chaser - 16 years old)**

 **Rena (Wind Sneaker - 16 years old)**

 **Ara (Sakra Devanam - 14 years old)**

 **And as always, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! PEACE!**

Chapter 2 – The Dark Haired Bully

After Elsword took a nice nap on the back of the school, he grabbed his phone to contact Elesis that he'll help her with the groceries, considering that he's got nothing to do in the afternoon anyway. But that blank expression that was locked on his face soon unlocked and turned into a shocked one.

"How long was I out?!" He said to himself, standing up swiftly and getting his bag to set off to his unknown classroom. _Why does this happen to me?!_

Elsword quickly went inside and searched for his classroom by running to all of the classrooms, 1, 2, and 3. But he changed his plan. _Wait, I don't even know where I'm going! I bet going to the principal's office or even seeing a teacher might help._

This time, he descended from the upstairs and searched for a teacher but to no avail. Class was starting and all of the teachers were currently teaching all of the students. _Damn!_ He thought to himself. After countless minutes of the impossible search. He decided to give up and just lean on the entrance of the school doors.

When Elsword leaned against it, he felt it opening and sent him falling down. How many times did he fall today on his butt? He looked up to see who opened the door and to his surprise. It was a man who was very familiar, someone he fought every single night and day. And at the back of this man were four people. One big fatty, one thin student who has a chained earring, and the two are small that can't outmatch Elsword's size.

A tall man with black spiky hair and also a dash of white, his golden eyes that seemed to add more fear to his presence, and a necklace with a cross in it. He wore a white shirt without the black blazer and it only reached his elbows and some torn jeans to go along with his terrifying appearance.

 _This guy….. is that guy._

"Out of my way, runt." Although he looked ready to go for the kill, he decided to leave Elsword (the runt) be. The man walked inside not paying attention to Elsword like he was just nothing but a piece of scrap, and the henchmen or that guy's crew followed his every footstep.

"Just like always Raven, you're treating everyone like trash." The guys around him laughed to their heart's content.

"Ugh. Shuddup will ya? We'll get a ticket for being too loud in class hours and my sleep wasn't that good either." The man or better, Raven said with his eyes closed and his briefcase on his back.

"Raven, you know already your classroom?" The two short people asked.

"I'm not gonna go to a classroom you idiot, I'm late already and so are you guys. I'm searching for the cafeteria, look. Why don't you guys search your classrooms and leave me be. I'll call you guys when it's the right time." Raven said coldly.

"Yes master!" All of his henchmen said and walked to the bulletin board to find their names and simply walked upstairs to their designated classrooms. Elsword heard everything. Raven was going downstairs while Elsword was still on the ground.

"What was that?" He said, looking questionable. For a few minutes that passed, Elsword stared at a bulletin board right next to the entrance doors. His jaw wide open, dumbfounded was he. He ran towards it and searched everywhere for his classroom.

"Come on come on, I'm late already." He mumbled on and on, and finally.

"I'm in….. Class 1-A?"

Stupidity Level, that he didn't see Aisha's name on the list.

(0-0)

 **[Aisha's POV]**

It is now 8:35, and currently we're in History Class, specifically me, Eve and all these students. This girl is really nice once you get to know her even if her emotions are locked away. Could this girl open up to me? My mind has a lot of thoughts right now. And there are a number of reasons in one brain.

Why is Elsword here? For the love of Elrios, why him. He insulted and made fun of me in the past. Oh what, he's back to get me or something? Ugh…. These awful thoughts in my head, however. By the looks of it, he isn't the Elsword I knew before.

Maybe matured? Nah, that guy never matures no matter what age he is. In the first day, there's already a topic?! Well that's to be expected since Bethma Academy is really strict on studies. I shrug off my thoughts for a while and grabbed my History Book out of my purple Elsport bag and took a look inside.

"Okay students, please open your History book in page 143 and read until you finish 146." Ms. Akane commanded in a strict voice. And we all opened our books. The topic was fun, but I was getting bored so I tapped the shoulder of my seatmate Eve and whispered in her ear.

"Having fun in the topic?" I was expecting an informative answer but all she did was nod and return her eyes back to the book. No offense, but I think I'm not in the mood to learn. I DON'T KNOW WHY! Maybe it's because of Elsword.

Yeah who could it be other than him, I was in high spirits this morning then it just burned out like a candle.

But there are still good things happening other than the bad things occurring right now. I mean, the prince of beauty is here! Chung Seiker! Last year, he aced every exam and won the hearts of girls. I idolized him for his intellect and good personality. Not to mention there's also Rena, she's good at sports, not good, beyond the teacher's expectations with her unbelievable agility. Lastly we have Ara, who's a top notch student of Math, Science, and History. Never did she have difficulty nor asked the teacher a question about a topic.

Because of their ridiculous talent, they were named "The Three Prodigies". How I wish I can be one of them since I'm pretty good at History but well I ask questions a lot. I'm not good at sports as I breath heavily and I never ace.

When my motivation grew back and I wanted to study what was in the book. The door opened and that someone is familiar that my energy went bottom hill, it was him…. Elsword.

"Maam! I'm sorry for being late!" He said, looking all worried.

"Late on the first day aren't you? What is your name young student?" Our teacher asked. Her aura was scary. Even the others faces were covering the scene with their books.

"It's Elsword Sieghart Maam." Elsword said with pride.

"Oh oh, looks like that boy is gonna go to the 10 trials." Chung said. He was on the left side of me so I can hear him clearly. I was curious what Ms. Akane had in store for Elsword. Even though Elsword was a jerk back then, he is still a friend.

I remember that one time, these bullies threatened me. My memory wasn't precise but I truthfully remember him being there for me. But I just don't know why he would make fun of me.

" _Let the jerk handle this."_ Was what he said in the past.

"What exactly is the 10 Trials." I asked Chung.

"When you're late or you're not paying full attention to the authority figure then you receive 10 questions that isn't related to this topic. It makes us learn about our mistakes and strengthens us more in answering questions confidently." Chung replied. _IS THAT SO?!_

" _AHHHHH!~ That's our prince answering you!"_ The girls squealed then looked at me with murderous intent. Fanclub? Hehe.

"So to put it in other words, we just have to answer them correctly?" Eve said, overhearing our little talk.

"Yeah that's right. But nobody ever gets out of this trial because you only have 5 seconds to answer or you will perform community service until dismissal." _Elsword….. I'll wish you luck. Maybe I can share my lunchbox with him. Since he can't have a recess or lunchbreak due to not answering correctly. But what if he does answer it all right? And what kind of punishment is this. This wasn't included in our first year._

I saw some girls beside the window send flirty looks to Elsword on which he replied by waving back. _THERE GOES THAT SMILE AGAIN! AM I EVEN IN L-._

 _NOPE!_

"Now Elsword, I know you're new to this school. But there's this punishment called 10 trials and you have to answer them all without one mistake and you can take you're seat. If you even get one wrong then you'll perform community service, understand?"

"I… understand Maam."

"Good."

Is Elsword really going to take this challenge? Well he's not a coward since he beat up all those bullies back then. Ah the good old days.

"Excuse me ummm…" Chung was looking at me?

"Yeah what's up?" I said immediately.

"I never noticed you last year but I can say it right now. You're pretty." _IS HE CONFESSING OR SOMETHING?! THE PRINCE OF BEAUTY?! CONFESSING? SAYING SOMETHING SO STRAIGHTFORWARD. AHHH! MY CHEEKS ARE GONNA GO RED AGAIN!_

"W-w-what a-are you saying?" _I'M STUTTERING!_

"Okay Elsword answer me this." Chung and me stopped staring at each other once Elsword and Ms. Akane are about to have that answer-question trial.

"In 376, who fleed from the Huns?"

"Ostrogoths." _HE ANSWERED QUICKLY!_

"What the! Okay next! What are Ostrogoths?" Maam was kind of disbalanced when Elsword answered. All the students eyes excluding Eve were wide opened. Is Elsword a genius now?

"They built an empire from Dniester going to Volga River." Again?! IS HE EVEN ANSWERING IT RIGHT?

"How did you?! Compare a tusk and a horn."

"A tusk is a tooth while a horn stretches to the skull plate." OKAY, I KNOW ELSWORD IS CHEATING. But he's focusing his eyes on the teacher.

"What is time?"

"It is the fourth dimension. From past to the present into the future."

"G-g-g-give a-aa-all the 12 p-p-parts of the a-a-animal c-cell." Is….. Ms….. Akane…. Stuttering?

"Nucleus, Endoplasmic Reticulum, Mitochondria, Chromatin, Cell Membrane, Lysosome, Vacuoles, Nucleolus, Nuclear Envelope, Golgi Bodies, Ribosomes, And Cytoplasm."

After that…. Ms. Akane passed out. The 10 trials didn't come to an end so Elsword only needs to answer 5 more questions. But is it still possible with the situation happening now?

All marveled his intelligence.

"That guy's awesome!" Rena smiled cheerfully and walked closer to Elsword and gave him a pat to the back.

"Hey Elsword right? You were great!" Chung complimented.

"Eh…. Eh? But I didn't even answer all of it."

 _Did he…_

"I'm Rena! A master at sports hahaha! And this proclaimed beauty here is Chung!"

 _Change?_

When Elsword was done greeting them, he saw me.

"Aisha! You're here!" Is he happy to see me?

"Good….. I thought I didn't know anyone here… Hehe, so we're both classmates? Sounds good to me."

One word I can think of for this day. Undefined.

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! SO WHAT YA THINK ABOUT THE 2** **ND** **? HAPPY, SAD, KIND OF….. BLANK? WELL I WON'T KNOW SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND I HOPE THAT MY FINGERS CAN REST PEACEFULLY.**


End file.
